


Tonight, the King is Happy

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Requested for a ineshot of King Harald marrying a shieldmaiden





	Tonight, the King is Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fluff, mentions of sex, cute little surprise at the end

As a shieldmaiden you wanted to succeed often. And often you did succeed. Except for one specific thing. Making King Harald, your husband, happy. He was always distant from you and cold to you infront of all his people. 

It never made sense. Day after day he would act as though he did not care about you. But night after night he would always make up for it with his body, sometimes even his mouth. He would kiss you so gently and not just on the lips. Some nights he would take his time and kiss every inch of your body while whispering sweet words of devotion to you. 

It was something that left you puzzled. Was he happy or not? 

“What is troubling my wife?” Harold’s voice made you turn over in the bed. 

He sat down and began taking his boots off. 

“I’m just wondering why you are so cold to me in front of everyone else but when we are alone you act as though you love me. Which is it?” 

Harold pulled his shirt off and climbed into the bed beside you. He lied in his side so the two of you faced each other. 

“Have I not told you many times how much I love you? And how much you mean to me?” He questioned as he reached around you to pull you closer to his warmth. 

“You say it but you never show it.” You replied. 

He leaned his head down and gave you a small kiss on the head. “You will have to forgive me. I cannot have my people thinking that I am soft. They will want a new ruler and that will not happen.” He explained. 

You blinked and listened to his words. “Are you happy with me?” 

He chuckled. “Of course I’m happy. I’m just curious as to when you will give me a son.” 

You felt his hand reach out and rub your stomach. The warmth from his hand shot right up into your chest. His blue eyes gleamed as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on your lips. You returned the kiss and rolled right on top of him. 

“Perhaps it will be tonight or when we return from our next raid.” 

Harold placed his hands on your hips. “I don’t want you to come with me this time. If you are carrying my child I don’t want to risk their life.” 

You rolled your eyes. “I miss you when your gone.” 

Harold smiled. “You must believe me when I say, not as much as I miss you.” 

Before you could protest he heaved you up and rolled right on top of you. “Now, we must try this one more time before I leave tomorrow.” 

You smiled at your king as you felt the tips of his fingers begin to pull your skirt up. 

*** 

It had been so long since you seen your husband. You actually started to fear that he wouldn’t return. Which would have been the most cruel thing ever because you had such a big surprise for him. And you knew for the first time in a while, it would make your husband happy. 

Every night you would stand by the dock and wait for his boats to return. But they didn’t. 

You had once been able to hide your condition but after three full moons had passed your stomach began to swell and even became hard to the touch. A healer had came to you many times and always assured you that your baby would come out healthy. If only your husband would return. 

And then came a night when you were trying on your new dress that had been made so it could fit your growing stomach. From your room you could hear the howls of drunken laughter followed by your husband’s voice. 

“Now, where is my wife? It is time to celebrate and I do not wish to do so without her by my side.” 

You slowly walked out of the room and all the vikings around you moved out of your way and created a small path for you to walk down. 

Harald parted his lips and curled the tip of his tongue between the gap as his blue eyes landed on you. His crown on his head was tilted just a little and you chuckled at his nervous smile. 

“My Queen.” He commented. 

You gave a very short bow. “My King.” 

“Why is it you look so… Radiant? Almost as if you glow?” 

You grasped his hand and placed his palm against your stomach. His eyes widened as he looked back up at you. 

“I am with having your child.” You stated with a proud smile. 

Harald smiled and even laughed a little. He moved both of his hands to cup your face. 

“Oh, Y/N this makes me so happy!” He gently reeled your body into his and held you there. 

Suddenly your lips stretched into a warming smile. Everything you had tried so hard to accomplish was finally done. Tonight, the King is happy. You can see the light flickering in his eyes. 

Your entire body glowed with warmth and your heart sung a beautiful song with a beautiful beat. 

No more doubting his love for you. For every night he always returned to your bed. And his smile promised that. 

“Im going to be a father!!! Yeahh!!!!!!” He cheered in excitement. 

“Yeahhhh!!!!!” Everyone else cheered with him. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, my wife and I must practice making the second one!” 

You blushed at his words as he scooped you up bridal style and headed for the room.


End file.
